


It's The Fear of The Darkness Within

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grab a Tissue Box, M/M, Supernatural crap, sorry i blame demy for the angst, uhm im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if the darkness was fated to consume you? Would you accept it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Fear of The Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song It's The Fear by Within Temptation.

Oikawa stared at himself, wiping off the small blood stream from his mouth and chin. The darkness was slowly consuming him, but he had no other choice. He could accept the darkness growing within or deny it and watch as it consumed his beloved instead. Oikawa would never let it consume Iwaizumi, never. Even if the boy told him to, he wouldn't. He wouldn't pass the darkness and would simply watch it consume him completely.

Every day his strength grew smaller and smaller, he had to give up volleyball after five months of struggle. His mom had told him before she passed that his fate was a nasty fate of darkness and horror, but his father has always told him she was simply trying to get revenge on him for living so he lived as if his father was right. Now, he knew his mom wasn't lying.

When he turned 17 he felt something weird. It was as if color was leaving his vision. Not like the color of object was disappearing, but more like the glow of happiness was leaving. It got worse when they lost against Karasuno, it seemed to take more of the glow happiness gave off. The more it consumed him, the less he could do. Oikawa became paranoid.

Five months later, he couldn't go anywhere alone. The fear was taking over his life. He'd always stay with Iwaizumi, leaving the other concerned. Sleepovers became a permanent thing, they would switch houses every other day and Iwaizumi would try to help as much as he could with the little he knew. Oikawa wouldn't tell his partner what was going on inside, not wanting to scare him or make him run away. He would deal with this on his own. 

After another two months, Oikawa struggled to go to college and dropped out completely. At this point, Oikawa's father became enraged. How could he have raised such a weak, scared son? He didn't, he refused to accept Oikawa and kicked the boy out. The two boys moved into an apartment two weeks later, thanks to Iwaizumi's mom.

While Iwaizumi was at school, studying to become a doctor to try to help Oikawa, he stayed at home. Sometimes he would spend the day cleaning, sometimes he wouldn't be able to get out of bed. On Iwaizumi's days off, the two would cuddle and watch movies and distracting Oikawa from what was to come.

On the day Oikawa turned 18, he wakes up and goes to the bathroom. Turning the lights on, he turns to be faced with his reflection in the mirror. He looks different than he was when he was 17, he had dark circles under his eyes and bloodshot eyes. Looking closer at himself, he spots a dark shadow behind him.

It wasn't a normal shadow, it seemed to move differently than he did. Scared, Oikawa faces the shadow and sees its shape and red eyes. He lets out a loud scream, falling to the floor in terror. Iwaizumi ran to the bathroom only to see Oikawa on the floor, his eyes rolled behind his eyelids and a bit of blood running from them, like he was crying blood.

He was scared, Oikawa wouldn't wake. Pulling Oikawa into his arms and running to grab his phone, Iwaizumi's heart starts to race. What was happening to his beloved?

Oikawa started to stay at the hospital more and more often, each visit lasting longer than the ones before. Iwaizumi was scared to leave him alone, running back and forth between classes, the hospital and their apartment Would he come home to find Oikawa crying blood or on the floor? Would the boy he loved be dead by the time he got back from class? He never knew.

His now blood stained hand fell to his side. Oikawa was scared. He tried to be brave, but he knew he was. The darkness was almost done consuming him, he knew it. Iwaizumi hadn't seen him at his worst yet. His skin was slowly turning paler, when he cries in fear, something he hates to admit to doing while Iwaizumi's gone, the tears a blood and now blood is coming out of his mouth as well.

This is what happened to his mom and from what he saw happen to her, he knew it was almost the end. There was no escaping the darkness and the fear anymore for he had become the darkness. His fate was to be filled with horror and doom and so, he walked from his room to the roof. It was cold there, the wind blew and the air smelt like smoke, but he knew he belonged.

No longer bothering to wipe the blood falling from his eyes or mouth, he grabbed onto the cold, cement railing. He felt it coming, now was the end. The monster could hurt him, take his life, but he wouldn't let that monster near his beloved and if the monster took him over, he would stop himself before he got near Iwaizumi.

He pulled himself on the railing and felt the wind move his hair. His eyes rolled back and he took his final step, as the fear of the darkness took over and he fell to his death.

\- I love you Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was walking into their apartment to pick up some clothing when he got a call from an unknown number. He picks up, wondering who it could be.

\- Is this Iwaizumi Hajime?

\- Yes, it is. Who is this?

\- This is the police, we are sorry to tell you that Oikawa Tooru is dead.

His phone fell to the ground, shattering as Iwaizumi fell to the ground, translucent tears streaming down his face.

\- I love you Oikawa, why did you leave?

The police never touched Oikawa's death, his body covered in red and black blood was cleaned and Iwaizumi had him buried in a white coffin at his funeral. The only people who came were Iwaizumi's family, their old team and Iwaizumi himself.

And one day, as a graveyard worker worked their shift, they found another bloodied body, Iwaizumi Hajime's body.


End file.
